spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JPSASBR
__TOC__ |publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' |genre=Party, fighting |modes=1-8 players |ratings=ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 12 CERO: B |platforms= |media=Blu-Ray disc }} Jake's Title Fight: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, or simply just Jake's Title Fight or JTS, is a four-player fighting game with party game elements. The game is a reboot, or reimagining, of the 2012 PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita crossover title , and can be considered as a sequel to the original game. Like its predecessor, Jake's Title Fight is a crossover title that combines elements from a number of intellectual properties owned by the company in charge of the brand, . While marketed as a reimagining of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, the game also draws heavy influence from the beta build of the game known as Title Fight. Additionally, the development and retail builds of 2012 title were themselves based heavily upon Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series of crossover titles, with which they share many similarities, as well as other similar platform fighting games such as and . Gameplay Jake's Title Fight is a party fighting game set within two-dimensional stages designed with platforming gameplay in mind. Up to four characters can participate in a fight where the objective of the game is to deal damage to foes and collect AP Orbs (All-Star Power Orbs) that drop whenever a fighter takes damage. By collecting enough AP Orbs to fill their AP Gauge, the player is then capable of unleashing a Super Move that instantly knocks out any fighter hit by it. Unlike the previous PlayStation All-Star Battle Royale, once a fighter collects enough AP Orbs to fill their AP Gauge the player is unable to collect any more, thus limiting them to only a single "level" of Super Move. Taking cues from the Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series, Jake's Title Fight improves on its predecessor by introducing the ability to knockout fighters by launching them off the screen. As with the aforementioned series, taking damage increases the player's damage counter, which in turn increases the amount of knockback the fighter takes from their foes. In order to actually combat foes, all characters have a large moveset that consists of two sets of Normal Attacks, mapped to the and buttons, in addition to stronger Special Attacks that can be performed via the button. Different moves can be performed depending on the direction held down on the control stick while an attack button is pressed, with Special Attacks in particular often being bound to directional inputs that relate to the moves' uses. While they are normally the strongest attacks in a character's arsenal, barring the Special Move that can only be performed with the button once the AP Gauge is filled, some Special Moves that players possess can be charged up to increase the damage and knockback dealt, though this uses up small amounts of a player's AP Gauge in the process. In addition to each character having their own standard and special moves, players can also pick up items with a variety of different effects. Some of these items act as direct weapons which replace some of the moves typically mapped to the button with basic ones that make ue of these items, while others may be more status-based, dealing damage to foes indirectly or healing the one that makes use of them. The ability to grab objects is not limited solely to items however, and players can also grab their opponents and throw them in various directions, dealing damage to them in the process. Characters Playable Characters While the original PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale only featured one or two playable characters per franchise, Jake's Title Fight does not put any restrictions on the amount of characters that may represent a series. Jake's Title Fight features a multitude of fighters originating from different PlayStation franchises, with most of the characters that appeared in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale returning to fulfill that role in Jake's Title Fight alongside a multitude of new representatives. Stages Items